Brotherly Anecdotes
by Eden Hunter
Summary: Series of fun, cute short stories of Thor & Loki as they are growing up loosely based on true events. Some funny, some fluffy, some very sweet. Well worth the read :
1. Puddles

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Each Chapter has a corresponding picture drawn by my Sister Baka-customs on deviations (thor loki puddles). We love feedback, even critical so go nuts!**

Loki loved it when it rained. Thor was the God of Thunder but Loki preferred the rain. Rainstorms brought with them a nice cool wind that he loved. Each chance he got he would go outside to enjoy the breeze. This time it was raining in the late afternoon. There was still plenty of light and he knew Thor would be easy to convince as he loved to be outside as well.

Loki led Thor into the yard. It had slowed to a sprinkle but there was still plenty of puddles sparkling in the evening sun. Thor ran to the puddles and started jumping around trying to splash Loki with them. Loki's frustration grew until he had had enough. As Thor approached again to splash him with the nearest puddle Loki released the tree branch he had pulled down. It flicked up and let loose the droplets of water it had been storing. The mass of water dumped on Thor's head with a shocking wave of water and cold. He looked at Loki stunned. Loki looked at him for a moment and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Thor couldn't help but laugh as well. He had to admit it was pretty funny.

**I would really appreciate reviews for each chapter so I know what to do more and what to do less etc. I am trying to add one chapter a week so please favourite and check back :D. **

**Thank you for reading. Some will be short and sweet like this..some a little longer.**

**I love Thor, Baka (cover artist) loves Loki.**


	2. Poisonous Chalice

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. I hope you all like them.**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

Thor had spent a good portion of his morning searching for his beloved Brother. He was tired of searching and was close to defeat. That thought alone was what spurred him on. He was a Warrior, he would not be defeated. Fortunately he finally located Loki in a shaded area of the courtyard, paying close attention to some arrows he was readying for a Bow that sat beside him.

Thor was so grateful to find him he walked cheerfully toward his brother. On approach he noticed a tall Chalice sitting beside him and realising just how much his thirst had grown after his search he scooped it up from beside his Brother. Before Loki had a chance to say anything Thor had consumed the entire contents of the Chalice and triumphantly threw it over his shoulder.

Loki just stared at his Brother in astonishment. "Thor, that was…." Loki was interrupted by Thor. "I am sorry brother. I was dreadfully thirsty. I will get you another".

"No, Thor! I was coating these arrows with that poison". Loki Explained.

Thor began to discolour with the understanding of Loki's words. Loki swiftly stood and led his panicking brother to the healing rooms in hopes to heal him before the poison had a chance to take effect. As he walked away from the room, leaving Thor to rest, he could not help himself but to laugh. Thor's foolishness never ceased to amaze him.

**Please take the time to review and favourite this story. We will be adding a new one every week. Would love to hear what you like, what you don't so please say what you think :D. I love writing these stories and have several more lined up so keep an eye out for the updates!**


	3. Sliding Staircase

**A/N. Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. **

Loki always had a way of convincing Thor to go along with any idea he had conjured up. He snuck into Thor's room in the early hours of the morn and woke the sleeping God up.

"Loki! The sun has barely risen. Why are you waking me?" Thor asked.

"I have a really fun game I want to play with you and this is the best time of day to play." Loki Explained. "I need you to bring your mattress. Can you lift it?"

"Of course I can Brother, but why? Where are we taking it?" Thor was still too drowsy to fully comprehend.

"Please Brother, just bring it to the Main Hall and I will explain everything. You will love it."

Thor reluctantly dragged himself and his large mattress out into the Main Hall. Loki led him to the top of the stairs and finally Thor understood. He could not hide his enthusiasm. Loki grinned. "I told you it would be fun. Let us hop on!"

The two brothers jumped onto the mattress and rode it all of the way to the bottom of the stairs laughing heartily. As soon as they stopped at the bottom Thor had leapt off and raced it back up to the top gingerly waiting for Loki to meet him for a second round. They went down the stairs several times more until on the last trip their mattress came to a rest at their Fathers feet.

They both smiled at him with as innocent a smile as they could each muster before Thor collected the Mattress once more and dashed up the stairs with it while Loki slinked guiltily close behind. Frigga simply smiled as she intercepted her bewildered Husband.

**Please leave feedback. Would love to hear what you have to say. **


	4. Rock n Roll

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

Literature, Science, History, Politics, the Prince's would need to understand all of these to succeed. Thor paid little attention to what they were being taught. He would much rather be exploring the surrounds. He even loved it when they would just walk together. He shifted in his seat struggling to hear anything that was being said. Finally, the lesson was over, he was free.

On this day Thor had been particularly rowdy. The two Boys walked toward the top of a hill that they always walked down on their route home. Thor turned to his brother. "Care for a race Brother?"

Loki scoffed. "No thank you brother. This hill is steep enough as it is.

"Would you like a hand?" Thor asked, making little effort hiding his determination to make a game of this trip.

Loki sighed "Very well."

That was all the permission that Thor needed and he quickly stepped toward Loki grabbing him by the hand and proceeding to bound down the rough hill. Loki had not expected this quick burst of speed, lost his footing and fell. Thor stopped running and helped his brother to his feet, his face riddled with guilt. He dusted Loki off as best he could before letting Loki lead the rest of the way.

A short distance on Loki was still pulling sticks and leaves from his hair. As he pulled his hand away from his head he glanced at the stick and saw blood on his hand. He checked the area again and found that he was indeed bleeding. He turned to Thor with a startled fear in his eyes and showed him his hand. Thor's face went from guilt to panic. He had hurt his little brother and broken his head. He ran to Loki swooping him up and ran home as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face.

Frigga saw Thor coming and met them at the door. She inspected Loki and took him to the Healers. Loki needed two stitches to repair the small cut made by the rock. Frigga returned to Thor intending on finding a suitable punishment but soon realised that she needn't do anything. Thor was so upset by what he had done that that was surely punishment enough.

That night Thor slept in Loki's bed intent on protecting his little Brother, even though he was the one that caused the injury in the first instance. Loki did not mind. He revelled in the attention from his Mother and he knew that he would have leverage over Thor for some time yet!

**A huge thank you to Queen-Neco-Chan, NinjaViper and Oomara13, who have reviewed the story already. It means a lot! Don't forget to look up Baka-Customs on Deviant if you would like to see corresponding art. **


	5. Muddy Business

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

Thor had always loved spending time with Loki. He enjoyed talking, playing games and even sparring when Loki was willing. Now that they were in their adolescence they spent less time together. Thor was always fighting with his friends while Loki preferred the Study Hall.

It had been raining for a week and Thor was getting restless. He had not been able to go outside to hunt, train or fight since the rain had started. He didn't cope well with being cooped up inside. As he peered over the balcony of his room he saw that the field was soaked and puddles were forming everywhere. It reminded him of his child years and how often they had played in the rain. Why couldn't they still?

It was then Thor decided that they still could. He dashed from his room and collected a ball on his way to the Study Hall where he was sure to find Loki. He charged to him in a fit of excitement.

"Yes Thor? What do you have in mind?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"Come play outside with me Loki, Please?" Thor begged. "I have not been able to leave for a week and I feel like I'm going to explode. Please come play on the field, for old time's sake!"

Loki could see that Thor was not far from the truth when he said he would explode so he reluctantly agreed. He thought they were going for a simple game of ball. Once out in the field Thor set out the rules and the goal lines. It was simple enough, coming from Thor. You had to run the ball from one end of the field to the other without being caught by the other. They played for almost an hour without incident. Loki was even getting a few goals over Thor. Thor had gotten slower as he grew stronger and Loki was still swift and agile. Unfortunately the fun did not last forever and in an instant the game went from a casual game between brothers to Loki running for his life.

Loki had seen Thor coming and thought of a move he knew always worked on him. As Thor approached Loki slipped in the mud and took a moment to regain his footing. That was all it took for the God of Thunder to be on him. Unfortunately for Thor, Loki had already set up a hologram and was past him. Thor attempted a spear tackle on poor Loki but went straight through the image head first into the cold, wet, muddy ground behind it.

As Loki turned to enjoy his success he could only see his brothers back. His head was still near the ground. He took his goal and returned to where his Brother knelt. On closer inspection he became aware of exactly what happened. It turned out that when Thor hit the ground with that much force he had managed to spear his head straight into the mud and had to dislodge himself from the ground. Although Loki was grateful that he hadn't been on the receiving end of that attack he also knew he needed to get out of there fast. He turned and ran before Thor could grab him.

Loki found a hall near the laundry to hide. He thought he had run far enough, that he would be safe for now. Oh how he was wrong. His enraged Bull of a Brother hunted him down like a wild Boar had made his Castle its home and Thor was there to rectify it. Loki stood again and turned to run but it was too late. Thor had reached him and in the instant that Loki had turned he had received a very painful connecting blow with Thor's right hand that sent his own head swiftly through the wall. The sound was almost as deafening as the connecting blow itself.

Odin had heard the commotion and was already down the hall by the time Loki recovered. He scolded them both severely. They had trampled mud throughout the castle and damaged the wall. He set Thor the task of repairing the hole he had made with his siblings head and sent Loki to clean every bit of dirt that had tracked in. Loki of course felt he got the rotten deal again. He was only trying to protect himself from that brute Brother of his. He had only wanted a quiet day to study after all.

**It is great to see some more reviews so shout outs go to NinjaViper, nickypooh & Psyco101. Thank you all, it means a lot to me. Please good Baka-customs Thor Loki to see the pictures Baka has drawn for each story :)**


	6. Rear Window

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

His Brother loved to do anything destructive. It could be an elaborate battle or just squishing bugs or making waves. Today it was throwing stones. Loki found Thor in the yard trying to throw stones over the top of the castle, certainly no small feat. He was actually doing quite well and they were making it to the top but usually not going over. Loki settled down on a rock nearby and watched his easily amused brother.

"How long have you been doing this?" Loki queried.

"I collected One Hundred well sized stones and have almost thrown them all." Thor replied without interrupting his ritualistic throwing.

"I never understand how you can entertain yourself so easily Brother. You are so simple sometimes." Loki looked at the pile and saw Thor only had two stones left.

Thor threw his last stones and walked over to Loki. "I think Twenty- Seven went over, assuming I counted correctly. You should try it sometime Brother, it is fun!" He picked up another stone from nearby and lightly tossed it to his Brother before heading back inside.

Loki glanced at the stone and then at the roof. He looked more suspiciously at the stone before standing, walking closer to the castle and hurling it as far as he could. The stone flew quite far before turning about halfway up and veering into a higher window, smashing the glass with ease. Loki fled the scene and when questioned later simply stated. "I saw Thor throwing a bundle of stones up there earlier today, perhaps he did it". He slithered away before anyone could see his triumphant grin. Perhaps throwing stones wasn't so boring after all!

**As always, a huge appreciation goes out to the reviewers. Thank you to LissyChristine , NinjaViper, nickypooh & Psyco101 for reviewing. **


	7. Would you like tea with that

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

In the early hours of the morning, when all but a few were still asleep, one little boy slipped quietly through the halls. He arrived at his Brothers room and gently opened the door. He tried his best to make it to Thor's bed without waking him but as always, Thor had awoken to the door.

"It is time to get up big Brother! We have to make breakfast!" The smaller boy was alert and eager.

"Why are we making breakfast? And why can this not wait until the sun rises?" Thor was still groggy which always left him easily agitated.

"You remember? You said you would help me make breakfast for Mother." Loki said with a pleading face.

Thor paused. He could not recall the conversation Loki was referring to. Then it hit him. "Oh right! But of course." Thor jumped out of bed, grabbed the nearest coat and ran out of the room with his baby brother close behind.

.

.

.

The boys were unusually helpful this morning. They had prepared Frigga's breakfast and served it to her in bed. They had returned a short time later with a warm cup of tea. She hadn't thought much of it until she paid closer attention to Thor who had positioned himself behind Loki and was giggling uncontrollably.

Loki passed the cup to his Mother, turned and elbowed Thor to silence him. Frigga drank slowly trying to figure out the prank. She went on to eat some more breakfast and finally finished her drink. She took the last sip of the drink and as she pulled it away from her mouth she saw it. She threw the cup away with alarm before realising that the large bug at the bottom of the cup was a decoration. She had found the prank and despite Thor's best efforts it was not wasted.

Loki and Thor ran from the room laughing and giggling all of the way down the hall. Frigga just smiled to herself. Her boys certainly knew how to have fun!

**Thank you to my reviewers; nickypooh, NinjaViper, OldStory, Psyco101 and AliceTheBloodyRabbit and thank you to everyone that is following. I hope you continue to like them.. there will be more!**


	8. Moth Eaten

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

Thor had an amazing Brother. He was like a magician. It was not just his ability to manipulate elements and use magic but the way he moved and the way he spoke. He could convince the most sceptical guard to let them pass or fit in the smallest of places when playing hide and seek. He was a delight to play with and was always full of surprises.

They were walking through the forest when Loki spotted a common white, dusty Moth descending into his path. He readied his hands and gently cupped them around the fragile creature.

"Thor! I have a magic trick for you!" Loki said with excitement.

Thor turned to see his brother "Really? What is it? Show me!"

"Watch, you will love it Brother." Loki looked at Thor with a cheeky grin.

Gleaming with curiosity Thor's eyes locked onto Loki's. Loki reached up and released his hands to reveal a fluttering Moth that ascending the skies out of sight. Thor's eyes beamed with delight as if the Moth was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and Loki beamed back with pride knowing that something as simple as that could being so much delight to his brother.

"That is amazing Loki! I love your magic" Thor gave Loki a delighted grin before turning and bounding away down path in search of more Moths.

Sometimes he thought Thor's simplistic way was a burden to him and everyone around him but in moments like this he was truly envious.

**Thank you again to all of my reviewers; ****nickypooh****, ****Psyco101****, ****TwilightTwihardFanFictioner****and ****Zelda12343****! ****As a bonus to you, I know it is a little way away, when we get to 50 reviews there will be a double update! I hope you continue to like them.. there will be more!**


	9. Bandaids

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

When the cats away the mouse will play has always been the way Loki lives. Odin and Frigga had left for a conference and left their older, more responsible son in charge while his younger brother slept off a fever. They were very reluctant to leave Loki in such a state, as if the fever were to become worse it could lead to Loki reverting to his natural state but they were obligated to attend. They spoke plainly to Thor and told him he must not go to Loki unless it was an emergency. They explained that they did not wish for Thor to become ill as well and insisted that he comply. Nevertheless, the moment he was sure they were not to return he flew down the halls to Loki's room. He had had a plan for this day for months and Loki's state was not going to ruin anything.

As he entered the room he could feel that it was colder than the hall behind him but that didn't deter him. He moved swiftly to his brother's side and nudged him awake.

"Loki! Are you awake?" Thor pleaded.

"I am now Thor. What are you doing?" Loki said with a small cough.

"I have Sleipnir waiting, come with me. Please? I have a plan and it will be fun!"

Thor pulled Loki's blankets off before waiting for a reply and picked his small frame up ready to carry him. He took him outside where Sleipnir waited. Behind the horse was a small race chariot. He gently placed Loki on the chariot and placed pre readied straps around him to secure him. He had thought this through. He rushed around and mounted Sleipnir with ease. Sleipnir rocked in protest but calmed quickly. Loki was young and tired so sat calmly in his place. He thought it would be a calm fun ride.

Thor set a fast pace for Sleipnir to begin with. They went at a steady canter until they reached where he wanted to be. There was a nice old race track that didn't get used often. It was Thor's favourite because the terrain was rough and exciting. As soon as they reached it Thor set off as if he were truly in the race of his life. Loki was terrified but could not speak loud enough to attract Thor's attention.

They went past the first two turns without incident but as they approached the third Thor took a big risk and instead of readying for the turn his concentrated on maintaining speed. They hit the turn too fast and although Sleipnir turned with ease the Chariot rocked and eventually rolled uncontrollably and settled upside down. Poor Loki was dragged around the entire turn and up to the finish line before Thor turned to see his brother's situation.

Thor was horrified at the site he saw. He bounded off of the beast before it had come to rest and arrived by Loki's side in a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh Brother, I did not mean to harm you!" Thor was distraught.

He ripped the restraints off of him and assessed the damage. Although isolated to one side he had gravel rash almost the entire stretch of his left side. He picked him up and climbed back onto Sleipnir and galloped back to the castle, ignoring the bouncing Chariot behind them.

Odin and Frigga returned late that evening and went to Loki's room. They had had concerns before leaving and wanted to check in at the earliest moment. Loki was gone. They knew who would be responsible and went to his room swiftly. No boys. From the room they could here whispers. They entered the sitting room and were shocked.

The two boys sat side by side, resembling a scared naughty little puppy and a torn up shoe. Bandages littered the floor. The smaller boy on the right was a sight to see. From shoulder to ankle he had possibly 100 small sticky strips lined messily down his left side. The scene was so unbelievable they did not speak. Frigga moved to Loki's side and gently collected him into her arms, looking at Thor with disappointment as she did so. She knew that removing all of the bandages would be painful for Loki and she did not have the heart to do it. She took him to the Healing rooms and left it to their expert hands. She decided that Odin would have to look after their other son. This could not end well for him.

**Thank you to all of the readers, everyone who is following or has favourited the story. A special thank you to Psyco101 and OldStory who reviewed the last chapter :).****As a bonus to you, I know it is a little way away, when we get to 50 reviews there will be a double update! I hope you continue to like them.. there will be more!**


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

Loki was missing. It was never a good thing when their youngest son was missing. Even though he was only 5 he was almost always up to something. Odin and Frigga looked high and low for him. They turned to Heimdall to help them find him. It did not take long for him to locate Loki, he was in the stables.

They walked quietly into the stables in an attempt to observe him before approaching him. If he was up to something he would never admit it. What they saw was certainly not what they were expecting. There little boy lay asleep in the hay with a tiny white kitten with orange spots sleeping huddled up close beside him. Frigga approached quietly and placed her hand on Loki's shoulder. He awoke and looked at his Mother with surprise before taking a quick glance to see if the Kitten remained.

"He was lost. I could not see his Mother anywhere. He was crying so I brought him home. Please allow me to keep him!" Loki desperately pled.

"Are you certain he did not have a family? Perhaps his Mother would have returned." Frigga tried to reason with her son that perhaps he was not doing what was right for the Kitten.

"No Mother. I stayed there for hours. No one came back for him. He is all alone." Loki explained.

Frigga looked at her son and the kitten with great consideration before turning to Odin for his final decision. Odin looked at her and simply nodded. She turned back to Loki with her sweet smile and said simply. "You may keep the kitten Loki, but it is up to you to ensure that it receives proper care and attention. Come on now. Let us return to the castle, please?" She gestured for Loki to come and he swept the kitten up gently and led the way, beaming with joy. Thor was waiting for them when they got back. He lit up when he saw the small animal Loki was carrying. He ran over to Loki full of excitement and curiosity.

"Oh Loki, it is so cute! Can I hold it please?" Thor pleaded.

"NO!" Loki exclaimed. "You are a brute. You will hurt the poor kitty."

"I will be careful." Thor frowned, his brother never trusts him.

"You do not know how to be careful Thor. You break everything." Loki brushed past Thor before he could defend himself again. This could go on all day if he allowed it.

Thor watched in disappointment as they walked out of view. Odin patted Thor reassuringly on the shoulder as he and Frigga followed Loki down the hall.

Over the next month Loki looked after his kitten well. He ensured that it had plenty of food, water, outside play and had even made it some interesting toys by tying string to his own favourite toys so the Kitten could chase them. Every night he kept it safe in his room and kept it nearby every day.

One night after a long hot day, Loki had fallen asleep in the library. Odin found him sleeping on a pile of books with the kitten chewing the corner of one nearby. He picked his small boy up as well as the kitten and carried them to Loki's room. He left the door slightly ajar in case the kitten wanted to take a walk. They are night creatures after all.

Early the next morning Thor had just risen with the Sun and was heading out for his morning exercises when he spotted the small creature sitting on his window sill. He quickly slid over to it to inspect it. Sure enough it was Loki's kitten. His brother had never let him play with his kitten. Now, finally, he had his chance. He stroked the kitten where it sat and it responded with apparent affection. Thor decided the kitten must like him so he would take it to Loki to prove it to him. He excitedly picked the kitten up and ran out of the room. As he did so he heard the kitten making some unusual sounds before falling silent. He stopped in the hall and opened his hands and realised what he had done.

Thor burst into his parent's room, tears streaming down his face, hands clenched to his chest. He ran to his Mother and fell into her arms.

"Thor? What is going on?" Frigga's concern was evident.

"I…I killed it Mummy!" He guiltily opened his hands revealing the now still kitten.

"Thor!" She exclaimed and quickly removed the creature from his hands. She passed it to Odin who was now watching the pair and turned back to Thor and hugged him. "It is ok my baby. You did not mean for this to happen. It will be ok".

"Loki will hate me!" Thor said, trembling.

"No, Thor. He will be upset, but he will no hate you for this." She reassured him.

Odin stood and headed for the door to dispose of the animal. "We will tell Loki it ran away. It would hurt him too much to know its true fate. He may blame himself for bringing it here".

Loki had heard it all. Loki was always awake just as early as Thor and had been looking for his beloved pet when he saw Thor run down the hall. He stood outside the door, curious about what had upset his brother so. He snuck away from the room, tears streaming down his cheeks as he returned to his room. He was devastated by what he heard but he could not be mad at Thor. He loved his brother so much and knew he was hurting too. Maybe one day he will be able to tell Thor he knows what happened but for now he would accept Odin's story to spare them all the pain.

**We have a new reviewer this week . Thank you to ****Gregory Sackville-Bagg****, ****OldStory****, ****nickypooh**** & ****Psyco101****. I love reading what you all have to say. This one is a lot sadder than usual, sorry…but unfortunately still based on a true story…although it was guinea pigs not a kitten… still plenty more stories to come!**


	11. Revenge Bites

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

It was a warm day; kind of day that had Thor bursting with energy. He had decided he was going for a bush walk and whether Loki liked it or not, he was coming with. They had set out early with no particular destination in mind but soon they did, however, have a particular direction in mind. Thor wanted to go up. There was a tall mountain that they had not yet been able to ascend to the top of. He was certain today was the day.

They made their way to the base of the mountain with ease. Thor was setting a fast and steady pace but Loki was able to keep up with him. They knew there was a stream about a quarter of the way up so they had agreed that would be there first stop. They made it to the stream within another hour and took the chance to rest. Loki pulled lunch out of his pack and passed some to Thor who was returning from drinking from the stream.

"Thank you loki. We are making great time. I really thought you would have been tiring by now. Keep it up!" Thor spoke with sincerity.

Loki was however, still offended. "I am not so weak Brother. I can walk up a pre laid path on a mountain. It is not so difficult."

"Well, that is great to hear" Thor chimed. "Are you ready to leave as soon as you have eaten then?"

"I guess I am, sure. I will be fine. Allow me time to eat, drink and settle and I will be ready to move on." Loki continued to eat his snack and then shuffled over to have a drink. He washed his face and stood. "Let us keep moving. The sooner we get there the better"

"Why do we not make it a race then Brother? If you are so certain the climb will be easy, you are indeed faster than me, it should be an easy feat for you to beat me to the summit." Thor challenged.

"If you insist on embarrassing yourself Brother, then there is little I can do to stop you. A race it is then. Whoever reaches the top first, wins." Loki was sure he could not beat Thor without cheating, but at least if Thor was bounding on ahead he would hear a lot less of his gloating.

Sure enough, Thor made it to the top much sooner than Loki did. By the time Loki made it to the summit of the Mountain Thor was already exploring the spaces. Loki found him in a large rock formation trying to climb to the tallest one.

"You beat me Thor, well done." Loki congratulated him somewhat condescendingly.

Thor's pride was evident. He slid down the rock he was standing on and leant on it, grin from ear to ear. "You took your time brother. Did you have fun?"

"It was a pleasant walk. For once I did not have to listen…. Loki was interrupted by Thor spring jumping from the position he had come to rest in.

Thor slid almost a metre away from where he had been standing before turning to inspect what had alarmed him. He was cuffing both of his elbows with the opposite hand rubbing them vigorously. When loki looked to see what happened he could not help but laugh. Thor had unwittingly leant on a very large Wasp nest and they were not happy. Several of the small bugs were flying quite agitatedly around the nest trying to find the source of the intrusion. One of the Wasps flew in the direction that Thor had leapt and he jumped back once more. It was all too funny for Loki. He could not even speak to Thor through the fit of laughter.

"It is not funny Loki. I think they bit me 4 or 5 times. It is really itchy and it stings!" Thor declared.

"Oh, stop Thor. It is too much. You are just making it funnier! Loki was holding his waist to stop it from hurting.

Thor was just as agitated as the Wasps. He hated it when he embarrassed himself and hated even more so when he was laughed at. "We are leaving! I do not like this mountain anymore".

"Very well brother. I will take you back so you may lick your wounds in private". Loki did his best to keep up with Thor on the descent but Thor was moving, fast. He truly was annoyed.

It was only then that Loki realised just how much Thor resembled a wasp. He chuckled to himself as he thought more about it. Thor flew about the castle making a lot of noise, wearing yellow or red and black and when you agitated him he could hit you and leave a nasty sting!

**A big hurrah to my reviewers for this chapter; ****nickypooh****, ****Psyco101**** and the guests ! Also thank you to all of my followers and people that have favourite the story. I would really love to hear from you. Don't forget, we aren't far off the 50 reviews mark and then we get a double update :D. I'm off to go write some more chapters before I run out :P**


	12. Sight Seer

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

It was not often that they were able to be outside as a complete family. When there were it was like there was a new energy in the air. The two boys revelled in the encouragements from their Mother and fighting over their Fathers attention. Of course, Thor always won when it came to getting Odin to pay attention, but Loki did not mind most of the time. When he could not get the attention he sought from Odin his Mother was always there, ready to offer hers.

Her sons had been happily playing in the dusty part of the field all day while she sat in the shades nearby. Odin stayed close by with Frigga as they watched the boys slowly play further and further away from each other. It seemed Thor was growing tired of Loki's tricks and ploys for the day.

After a while, Thor wandered away and returned soon after with a pair of goats his Father had recently purchased him, attached to a small single person chariot. There would be no better chance to show off how much he had improved since Odin had gifted them to him. He rode up and the dusty path at greater and greater speeds. Loki had moved much further down the path and was not near the path Thor was carving in the ground. Thor had made another turn and was now moving away from loki.

It was then that Frigga had a vision. She had always had the abilities of a seer. She stood and turned to Odin with distress written over her face.

"Please stop Thor! He is going to hit Loki!" She pleaded.

Odin turned to take in a full view of what was happening. Both boys were further down the path than they but Thor was quickly moving further and further away from Loki, over 100 metres now. He continued to take in the scene to try to determine what he was missing but could not. He turned back to Frigga with a sympathetic smile.

"I know sometimes you see things ahead of time. But just look at them, they have been playing so far apart, there is no issue. You worry too much my lady." Odin tried to be reassuring but only succeeded in infuriating his Wife.

"If you will not then I will!" She proclaimed before lifting her gown and advancing toward Thor, desperately trying to get his attention. She had never been able to change something she had foreseen. She was determined for today to be different. It had to be different. Unfortunately, at the moment she made it to the path, Thor spun the Chariot as fast as he could.

The Chariot's left wheel became airborne as he hurled it around. The grin on his face visible all that distance away. Then the fatal error was made. Before the Chariot completed its turn Thor had started yelling for the Goats to run faster. They were still struggling with the strain of the tipping Chariot and the stress was too much. They both bucked and bolted, trying to lose the Chariot. They barrelled down the pathway heading right toward where loki knelt, trying to catch a lizard that was eluding him. By now Odin had become aware of the sinister event unfolding and had joined Frigga in trying to call for Loki's attention. Thor was so busy trying to get the creatures under control he could not warn his brother.

They were only 20 metres apart when Thor finally started regaining control of his animals and was hopeful that it would be enough to avoid the imminent collision. They veered ever slightly to the right. Loki had spotted another lizard off to the side of the path. He stood and took a few steps toward the reptile while Thor was still screaming for the Goats to stop. It was only then that Loki finally heard the commotion. But as if Fate was pulling them together the only thing he heard from Thor was the word STOP. He froze in terror at the looming danger and that was all it took. Thor and his Chariot came crashing into him at an almighty speed. Loki was thrown two metres from where he had been in an instant and Thor had been thrown from his Chariot onto the grass. The smaller boy ended up looking like one of the dusty rocks the Lizard had been hiding behind. He was covered in dirt from top to toe including his hair. A few red spots were already appearing through the brown.

Odin and Frigga arrived and she lifted her child from the ground and headed straight back toward the castle leaving Odin to deal with the mess he and his Son had caused. She spent the next two nights in Loki's room. Tending to his injuries and keeping him company. Odin swore he would never ignore her foresight again, regardless of how unlikely it seems. But even she could see that was a lie.

**SOO close to 50 reviews I can taste it! No doubt next week we will see a double update...yay! Heck... if I get...10? reviews before next Sunday I will update early with the bonus chapter :D. So as always..thank you to all of the followers and for the favourites. Special BIG thanks to noukinav018 who took the time to review every chapter so far... and with such awesome comments but of course to all of my loyal reviewers especially nickypooh , Psyco101 and KiaraLaufeyson who reviewed the last chapter, I just love to hear what you think each week :D. Can't wait for the double update! **


	13. Flag Bearer

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

It was not always Thor chasing Loki. Sometimes Loki sought the company of his older Brother as well. He liked to sleep in Thor's bed when he was having bad dreams or if there were storms outside and he enjoyed spending time with him during the day too.

Usually it was easy to distract Thor, from whatever activity he had found to entertain him that day, but sometimes it was impossible. It was always the hardest when he was doing something destructive. Today was one of those days.

He found Thor near the training grounds swinging a large metal pole. He seemed to be keeping himself busy by using this pole to crash against a post and making sparks and a great deal of noise. It was so noisy Loki had to wonder how he could not hear it from the castle. He approached Thor cautiously as he did not wish to be struck by accident.

"Really Thor? This is what you would do in your spare time?" Loki asked condescendingly.

"I am trying to break it. So please stand back lest you want to be hit." Thor spoke plainly like what he was doing was completely normal.

"You could ask someone to cut it. What good will it be to you if you warp it in the process? That thing is mangled; I can no longer tell what it used to be". Loki provoked.

"It is ok. I do not really need it for anything. It is more fun this way." Thor explained plainly.

"Right" Loki replied. "So, exactly what I had thought you were doing. You are wasting your time breaking something for the sake of it."

"Regardless, stand back all the same" Thor continued his ritualistic banging.

Loki decided to sit and wait to see what Thor would do when he eventually broke his toy. He sat further back then he had been standing. He sat further to the left so that he could watch Thor working. He had to admit, Thor did look impressive nowadays. He had bulked out a fair bit over the last couple of years and watching him strike the post gave him a perfect view of his shoulders.

Loki was day dreaming. He had not realised he was doing it. It was this that sealed Loki's fate. If he were paying attention he would have realised what was about to happen. The "pole" that Thor was hitting against the post was once a sectional flag pole that would have been carried by a castle defender. These poles could be closed down in on themselves to make them shorter. The top would slide into the next piece and the next piece would slide into the third section and so on until it was able to be stored when not in use. Thor had stripped the flag off before starting and it had laid discarded on the ground beside him this whole time but Loki had not noticed.

One last swing and the Flag pole struck the post with as much force as before but on a different angle. That was all it took to have the pin that holds the sections of the pole together snap. With the force of Thor's follow through the four other sections of the pole became projectiles. Each went a slightly further to the left as Thor twisted around. The fourth piece was the one Loki saw first. He was only able to see it for a moment before it came barrelling toward him and collided with the front left of his head. It connected so fast it knocked him off of his perch. Thor was so impressed by the explosion of metal he had not even noticed the piece that flew behind him toward Loki. He was laughing when he turned around until he realised Loki was on the ground. He walked over puzzled.

"What are you doing Loki?" Thor asked obliviously.

That was enough. Loki went from shocked to enraged. He could no longer feel the pain from his forehead. He stood up and as he did he could feel the heat of the blood sliding form his head over his eye.

"What do you think I am doing you oaf?" Loki shrieked before storming off. He did not want to give Thor the satisfaction of tending to him. He would not let him be the hero this time. He was the villain and he would be seen as it.

Thor ran after him but Loki would not acknowledge him; would not accept his apologies. He would not let Thor win this time. He locked himself in the bathroom and began to clean himself up. The only good thing that came from Thors stupidity was that every time it ended in Loki being injured he could hold it against Thor until he needed Thor to do something for him in return.

Loki looked up at himself in the mirror and saw how serious the cut was. He would need stitches, again. He grinned as the fresh blood reached his lips again. Thor was going to have to pay a LOT to pay for this one.

**Thank you all but especially ****CinamonOwl****, ****noukinav018**** , ****Sherlock'n'Hunt**** and the guests for reviewing Double update this week to thank everyone for hitting 50 reviews! We will go for another double at 100 :D. Love to hear from you all. Can't wait to update more and hear what you all have to say! Love you!**


	14. Lip Locked

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

For Loki these days being dragged out into the wilderness by Thor were very much hit and miss. Sometimes there were great moments where they had a chance to truly connect and get to know each other better and, well, others were just a waste. He could be doing something productive but instead he is being dragged along by Thor to go fishing or hunting which, quite frankly, the brute could do very well on his own. He just wanted someone to tag along so he could show off while he did it.

Today seemed to be a miss kind of day. Thor had set out to go hunting for Boar but along the way had spotted a large snake. He chased it but it slithered into a hole before he had a chance to catch it. He began to dig at the entrance to the hideout but he lost interest reasonably quickly and returned to walking down the path. What Thor had not paid attention to during that time was Loki. When Thor realised Loki was not right behind him anymore he stopped to check on him.

Loki was walking slowly up the path holding something small in his hand. Thor curiously walked toward Loki trying to determine what it was. Loki saw Thor walking toward him, smiled and lifted the creature into Thor's view. It was a juvenile lizard with small spikes around its frill. It had a long tail and small points above its eyes. Over all it would have been quite terrifying if it were a giant lizard but in his normal size he was quite cute.

"What do you think Thor?" Loki asked with a sweet smile. He truly did love animals.

"He is cute I guess." Thor agreed. "But, he is a bit too small to feed you, let alone provide a feast for the castle".

"He is not for eating you oaf." Loki scowled. "I was thinking that perhaps he could be my new pet."

"Ugh, yes. I suppose he would be a suitable pet. Although, I did not think you wished to have a new pet after the last one…" Thor trailed off.

"I know what happened to her Thor. It is ok. I never blamed you. Look, I will even trust you with my lizard. Why don't you give him a kiss?" Loki smirked as he walked toward Thor.

"A kiss?" Thor asked. "I would rather not. Do I have to?"

"Please brother? It would mean a lot to me" Loki's smile widened as he reached Thor and held up the tiny beast.

Thor reluctantly leant in to give it a quick peck to appease his brother. As his lips connected with the lizard it instinctively responded to an apparent attack by lunging at its attacker. It launched and latched on to Thor's upper lip and was determined to hold on. It was a life or death struggle for him.

Thor yelped with shock. He bounced around in response to the sudden piercing like pain in his lip. His eyes welled up with tears and he couldn't get out a coherent word. It was more like half words where all of the word ends were replaced with 'ow' instead.

"Hold still brother so I can help you." The delight in Loki's voice was evident but he was trying to maintain a concerned appearance as to not infuriate his brother. He was already going to have to deal with that but it could wait.

Thor stopped bounding and put his hands to his face as if wanting to pull the lizard off but knowing he could not do it without it hurting too much. Loki took the Lizard in his hand and gently placed a finger on each side of its mouth. He pressed down lightly at first and slowly more forceful until the beast released from his brothers lip. It was only then that the blood began to fall.

Only then did Loki feel any sort of remorse. Up until then this was just some excellent entertainment but now he could see that Thor was genuinely hurt. He was astonished that such a small animal could do that much damage. There was even more surprise to come when instead of being enraged Thor was grateful to Loki for rescuing him from the great beast that was out to kill him.

Thor had a scar between his lip and nose for years and Loki had a great story he could hold over Thor's head for life. This was a great day indeed.

**Bonus chapter! I thought it better be a good one for you all. You deserve it! I have to throw in a special mention to noukinav018 who managed to review between my two updates today!**


	15. Head Butt

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

Thor had become very fond of his pet goats. The more time he spent playing with them, the less time he spent bothering Loki which was working great for Loki. He was getting more study done and had more time to practice his magic. Loki had been sitting uninterrupted in the library for almost two hours already and loving it but that was soon to come to an end. He was becoming ever more aware of a loud, repetitive Thud noise. The longer it went on the less he was able to ignore it. What could it be?

Loki walked to window but could not find the origin. He sighed before exiting the library and followed the noise, heading down into the field behind the stables. There he found the source. Thor was, of course, playing with his goats but the games had changed. They had gone from wrestling and chasing to doing what goats did best; head butting.

Loki approached curiously. Goats generally will not head butt any creature other than another goat. It is a competition of dominance between goats; to establish the alpha male. If with a predator they would try to stab instead to do more damage. Thor must have done something to get them to do this.

He watched for a little while trying to not be noticed. Eventually the Goats grew tired and came to sit next to Thor. He petted them vigorously and cuddled them. They were like a little family. _Makes sense I guess._ Loki Thought to himself. _Thor is the alpha male in the Goat herd now as well._

**Thank you ****noukinav018****and ****TheSilvertonguedSherlockian**** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed your double update. I am running out of written stories so better get a wriggle on. This one was going to be later on.. but I will use it today. I hope you like it!**


	16. Bitter sweet

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

It was a hot day on Asgard and the two boys had made their way down to the stream. They had sat nearby under the shade of the trees that line the bank for an hour before deciding to go for a swim to cool down. Thor was too hot to be energetic so tried to relax in the shallow area. Loki turned his attention to the fish that were swimming nearby. He had never been able to catch Fish with his hands like Thor does. He had always used ice magic to freeze a section of the stream and then have Thor retrieve the creatures locked inside.

After another hour of relaxing, the day had finally begun to cool off. The two boys reconvened back under the trees and sat there and allowed themselves to drip dry rather than drying themselves off.

"Thor, have you ever eaten an ant?" Loki asked without provocation.

"No! Why would I eat an ant Loki? They are bugs." Thor seemed offended at such a question.

"People eat bugs all of the time. They are a delicacy in most places, only the most sophisticated people eat them. But then again, no wonder you have not." Loki had his usually sly grin pasted on his face. He knew this would be an easy victory.

"Still though, ants smell terrible." Thor tried to reason with Loki but Loki continued to smile.

"I dare you to eat one." Loki said victoriously.

"Will you eat one too?" Thor attempted to negotiate.

"After you do." Loki insisted before pointing at a congregation of the small red pest.

Thor looked at the insects suspiciously before moving up on them. He picked one out of the group quickly to avoid being bitten and dropped it into his mouth, being sure to chew it before it bites him. He swallowed it before really having a chance to taste anything, or so he thought.

The after taste was unbearable. It resembled the smell they let off when killed or injured and offended his taste and smell. He grimaced more and more as the flavour set in before rushing to the stream to wash out what he could. He drank as much as he could stand in hopes that it would clear out any residual taste of the little creature. At least it had made a final stand against the monster that murdered him.

"How did it taste Thor?" Loki taunted.

"Disgusting! I am never doing that again. I can not believe I listened to you." Thor glared at Loki. "Your turn!"

"Agh haha. Not likely Brother. Who in their right mind would eat an ant?" Loki mocked before turning and running back toward the castle. He knew if Thor caught him he would force him to eat more than just one ant and maybe a few fists also. Luckily, he knew he had speed on his side and made the most of it on his escape from the clutches of one very angry God.

**Thank you again to Look-Who's-Been-Loki'd and noukinav018 for keeping up the reviews. I really enjoy reading your reviews because you do make the effort to write what you like. Very cool people. I love you all. A special mention to all of the followers and favourites because there are a heap now and just so you know..I think you guys rock too. I really appreciate all of the support. Need to get a move on with these chapters.. Forgot to upload yesterday..woopsies...sorry guys :P**


	17. Hooked

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

Frigga had had enough. Thor's room was a mess. Every time he and Loki went out on an adventure Thor would bring home all of the trinkets he used or found along the way and stash them in his room. It was time to let go.

She had called the boys to her and had waited longer than she wanted for them. When they arrived they were giggling and pushing each other from the moment they walked in the room. Frigga was not impressed. As soon as the boys looked at her they stopped in their tracks. They knew this was not going to go well.

"Do you boys know why I have called for you?" She asked, knowing they had no clue.

They looked at each other, wondering what it could be. There were so many options, but if they guessed one and she did not know about it already then they would only get into more trouble.

"What can we help you with Mother?" Loki asked very diplomatically.

"I need you two to clean Thor's room." Frigga was trying to maintain her composure, thinking back on her morning. "I tried to go into there this morning and I tripped on so many silly items, it is too much. Please only keep things that are really important and dispose of the rest."

"Yes Mother, we will get to it right away." Loki replied. He was just happy he was not in trouble again.

Thor, however, was less than impressed. He loved all of his belongings. They were like mementoes of his childhood; Memories of his favourite times. They walked down the halls to Thor's room and opened the door. It did not look so hard. _Surely it would not take long to get rid of all of this junk _Loki thought. They started sorting through the first box. Loki was shocked of its contents. It was a mess of rocks, pencils, ropes and wire.

"Thor. By Yggdrasil, why have you kept so much rubbish in your room?" Loki asked, not really wanting an answer.

"They remind me of particular things. This rope is the one I used to catch my first Boar and the pencils, well, the pencils are all the ones I did not use in class." He smiled at that point. Thor had always hated school and this was a reminder he never had to go back.

"well what about this?" Loki asked as he pulled the fishing wire out of the box. He went to speak again but was abruptly interrupted by Thor yelping and jumping toward him and grabbing his arm.

Loki jumped back when Thor lunged at him. "What are you doing brother?"

"You hooked me darn it Loki!" Thor bellowed. "Do not move Loki, it hurts."

Loki was stunned. What kind of person keeps fishing lines with hooks still attached in a box of mismatched wares? "Let me have a look brother. I can fix it for you." Loki tried to be reassuring.

Thor offered Loki his hand. The fish hooked was lodged well into the middle finger of Thor's left hand. It had gone into the side of his finger and come out the middle of the print.

"Hold still Thor. I can make it better for you." Loki curled Thor's other fingers away and isolated his middle finger. He gently took the hook in his fingers. "Now just breathe."

Thor looked at him concerned. He tried to breathe in deeply to distract from the pain. He winced whenever Loki moved his hand. He went to tell Loki to be careful but in that moment Loki yanked the hook out the way it came making Thor's hand burn with pain and run red with blood. He screamed louder than Loki had ever heard him scream before, purely out of shock.

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed again. "That is NOT how you are supposed to take a hook out. You would have taken more care with a fish!"

"I would not have." Loki protested. "I would have made you do it." With that, in usual fashion Loki ran from the room. It was the safest thing to do. If Thor was upset you do not stay to apologise. You run to the nearest safe zone and wait it out. He will forgive you by the next meal time. Food makes everything better when you are Thor.

**Another late update, sorry! I keep forgetting. I love you guys. Special Kudos to ****noukinav018**** & ****Look-Who's-Been-Loki'd**** who once again reviewed. I really enjoy your descriptive reviews. They make me smile every week :D.**


	18. Dont let go

**A/N: Characters owned by Marvel, story owned by me. Inspired by true events . Please take the time to review. There are more stories to come, uploading weekly!**

**Please visit Baka-customs on deviantart for the cover art for this story!**

The Warriors loved to challenge each other to test of strength games all of the time. If they were tired of traditional challenges they would often invent their own. One of their favourite games was a simple game based on a gladiator style challenge. Two opponents would stand face to face and place their hands on a one metre bar. Their left hand would be placed on the top of the bar on the far left of their side and your right hand would be on the underneath and the inside of their opponent's hand. Once in position the game would start and the first person to let go would lose. A simple principle but it was easy to get hurt. Thor would almost always win. Occasionally he would lose his grip and lose but for the most part his strength was enough to overcome the rest. Occasionally, just occasionally, he was even able to convince Loki to play.

Thor had convinced Loki to hang out with him for the day. Loki had agreed before he realised that Thor was going to meet up with his buffoon friends otherwise he would have weaselled his was out of it. He thought it would be a day with just the Brothers but unfortunately he had ended up sitting on the sidelines in the training grounds, again. The group had been playing their games and Thor had been winning more than even he normally did. It had been a successful day for him and he was getting very cocky.

Loki had seen enough. He hated when Thor got too smug. Loki would be the one that would have to listen to his stories for the next few weeks. He stood, brushed himself off and walked down to the grounds. It took the Warriors a moment to notice Loki, they were still being mocked by Thor.

"You wish to challenge me brother?" Thor chuckled.

"Actually, yes brother, I do." Loki retorted before walking over and picking up the bar.

"Haha, very well Loki, have it your way. Do not blame me when you wake up on the ground." Thor taunted and walked over and positioned his hands for the game.

They began by sizing each other up. They would each take turns in trying to yank the bar from the others hands and try to twist so they have to let go but none of the simple moves had worked to shake Loki. Thor had to get serious. He tried to twist Loki one way but Loki was ready. What Loki was not ready for was Thor quickly turning back the other way and twisting so the pair was now facing back to back with the pole over their heads. Loki knew from here he was in trouble. He had to think fast. Unfortunately for Loki, he never had a chance to think of a counter attack. Thor used his height advantage to leverage the bar over his head, taking the unsuspecting Loki with it. Whole body and bar came flying over Thor's head and in an almost 360 rotation, slamming Loki hard into the ground in front of Thor's feet. Loki still had his hands resting on the bar but his eyes were closed and his body motionless. There was no tension left in his arms.

Thor's mind began to race. What had he done to his little brother? Is he seriously hurt? Is he unconscious? He began to lean over when Loki's eyes slowly fluttered open and within a split second awareness appeared back in his facial expression and he pulled down on the bar. Thor was still so shocked by the scene he had completely forgotten they were still competing and simply let go. He realised as soon as he did what had happened. Loki had played him.

Loki stood from the dusty grounds and dusted himself off once more before donning an accomplished grin and exiting the grounds completely. He had won. He felt great. He would no longer have to listen to Thor gloating about his victories, for a while. So what if he was not sure if he had indeed lost consciousness or not, Thor did not need to know that!

**This is one of my favourite stories. Not necessarily in the series, but in life. All of these are based on events and this one has a hilarious back story.. good times, so much fun. Special mentions for my loyal reviewers ****Look-Who's-Been-Loki'd****, ****noukinav018**** & ****OldStory**** for reviewing since the last update. Still HEAPS of stories to write, some are just harder to put into words than others **


End file.
